


it's kate BI-shop, not straight-shop

by orphan_account



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: Bisexuality, Canon Bisexual Character, F/F, that would be david
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 09:25:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4620135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate realizes something that should have kinda been obvious. No big.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's kate BI-shop, not straight-shop

**Author's Note:**

> Just a lil ficlet about Kate's sexuality.

Kate Bishop is straight.

That's a fact that she is totally, irrevocably, 100% sure of. At least, she used to be.

She liked guys, okay? She liked their smell and their muscles and their rough kisses and rougher sex and just... men, in general.

She knew this from experience. Yep, Kate "Straight-shop", that's what they called her!

...Okay, so maybe nobody really called her that, and maybe she was kinda questioning her entire self. Whatever. No big.

Girls were never in the picture. Until they were. She didn't notice it, at first, chalked up her glances and longing to jealousy or pride in her gender, or _something_ , anything, and looking back she didn't know what; didn't know why she hadn't noticed sooner, why she had been so eager to suppress this part of herself that opened a whole new world for her to explore.

It's not like she ever would have been induced to vomit at the thought of... _someone_   like... America, say, drunkenly making out with her, or... something. But, after David came it out, it was kind of like a lightbulb moment.

No, that was wrong. More like a match finally being struck after laying dormant in the box, which lit a candle, which caught the curtains on fire, and soon the house, and soon the fire burned so bright and so big that it was a sun and there's no denying the existence of the sun.

Really, she should thank America. Kate didn't know why it had been so easy to acknowledge her feelings for guys, but not America.

America, who was literally like a bajillion stars all at once to the face and who liked her, goddamnit! For once, Kate was happy. When she was with America, she felt an odd sort of complete, like a bestfriend but also a lover, in both the sexual and fairytale sense, something she had never been able to have with her past relationships. There was finally something there that hadn't been there before, and it was like a punch to the face. A soft punch to the face. With America's mouth. Yeah.

When she had come out, it had been different than anyone else on the team- they were all queer, in some form or another, so she didn't make a spectacle of things. She wasn't a dazzler by nature anyway. They had been eating breakfast. Truthfully, it almost came as an afterthought- "Oh yeah, news about myself, should probs tell the team that"- and, as a result, Kate had blurted ever so gracefully through a mouthful of cheerios.

"Awweriwcawths wigh, I'm bithhethhuial," she had said, and Billy and Noh-Varr had made the exact same face at her table manners- curled lip, raised eyebrow, wrinkled nose. On Noh it was kinda hot. (Yep, she still liked men. She looked over at America. Yep, still liked women. Check and check.)

She swallowed the mouthful of cereal. "America's right. I'm bisexual." She went back to her cereal.

David laughed slightly. "Welcome to the club."

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! I'm on tumblr as @superhero-hoe, if you want to come talk to me about queer superheroes, or anything tbh, i'm literally entirely composed of ears


End file.
